The present invention relates to audio communications processing and in particular to controlling the gain applied to an audio signal provided by a telephone handset.
Telephone conversations are often hampered by ambient noise which often makes it difficult for a near end listener to hear and understand the far end acoustic signal produced by the telephone. In particular, cell phones are replacing hard wired phones in increasing numbers and many phone users now rely entirely on their cell phone. Additionally, cell phones have tended to become smaller and thinner over time, and the current generation of smart cell phones are very thin. Such small and thin cell phones leave no room for a cupped region around the speaker to at least somewhat block ambient noise and the wireless portable nature of cell phones results in their use in many environments including noisy outdoor areas and busy shopping areas. As a result, it is often very difficult for a phone user to hear and understand the incoming signal.